Maid dresses, Scissors, and Bombs, oh my!
by Mitsuki Riaku
Summary: What happens when Gokudera gets stuck in a maid dress? It's up to Yamamoto to save the day! WARNING: My first time writing a fanfiction! 8059!


He couldn't believe this was happening.

Here he was, GOKUDERA HAYATO, stuck in a MAID DRESS. How pathetic.

And how could this happen to the hot headed bomber?

Well, it was all because of his Boss. His beloved Juudaime.

"_Ehh? Reborn! Why do I have to wear a maid costume?"_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada stood inside Takesushi holding a skimpy and short length frilly maid costume, along with Reborn, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato._

"_Because, to become a great Boss, you must learn how to defeat humiliation!" the baby mafioso replied, a grin on his face. _

"_But…But Kyoko-chan might see me! And I don't want to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna complained._

"_Don't worry Juudaime, I'll wear the maid costume with you!" Gokudera offered._

"_W-wait, Gokudera-kun, it's okay you don't have to-"_

_But Gokudera had already sped off to change, ignoring Tsuna._

"Dammit! I can't get this stupid zipper off!" Gokudera muttered. Both Tsuna and Gokudera had finally finished with their "mission" and Yamamoto-san's sushi restaurant was closing for the day. Tsuna had already left already with Reborn, and Gokudera was left to change by himself inside that baseball idiot's room.

"Gr…this stupid zipper…"

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Gokudera! Are you okay in there?" Yamamoto's friendly voice called out to him.

"Oi baseball idiot, go away!" he growled back.

To his surprise, the door slid wide open with Yamamoto standing outside wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"HEY! Who told you that you could come in here! And for god sake, at least shut the freaking door!" Gokudera yelled at him angrily.

"Mah mah, sorry Gokudera." Yamamoto quietly shut the door.

"Hmph…damn baseball idiot…." He mumbled to himself, trying to the take off the maid dress, blushing.

Yamamoto couldn't help but look at Gokudera's smooth legs, and pale skin. shown off nicely by the short cut dress. His eyes wondered to his blushing face, and his silver hair tied up in a ponytail. He kept watching the boy struggle with the zipper until his bright green eyes snapped up to meet with his light brown ones.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" he asked, annoyed.

"I was-" he stopped mid -sentence, thinking about what he was about to say, and trying not to anger the silver-ette. "I was um…watching you try to take off your dress!" he finished with a smile, his arm scratching the back of his head.

Well _that_ came out wrong.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Gokudera screamed at him, his face now a deep scarlet.

"Well, aren't you having trouble taking it off?" he asked innocently with his head tilt to the side.

"No because unlike YOU I'm not a brainless dipwad."

Yamamoto didn't reply to that, but instead walked over to Gokudera. He reached out to his back and began tugging on the zipper.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gokudera screeched, his face now a dark red.

"I'm helping you take off your dress, right?' He asked with brown puppy eyes.

"…..Fine! Whatever!" Gokudera grumbled and allowed the baseball player to unzip his dress.

Yamamoto roughly pulled at the zipper repeatedly until…

_*snap*_

"W-what was that?" Gokudera asked, his emerald eyes wide open.

"Um…it broke."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IT BROKE" ? DON'T JUST SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Gokudera screamed.

"Ahaha sorry Gokudera." The baseball star laughed.

"Just wait one moment…"

Gokudera heard Yamamoto rummage though some drawers until he came back.

"Gokudera, I need you to stay still, okay?" Yamamoto's clam voice instructed him.

"Wait, what do you mean, "Stay still"? Yamamoto! Answer me!"

The taller boy didn't answer as Gokudera felt something _cold _on his back. he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Gah! What is that!"

"It's scissors. I'm just going to cut off the dress." Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera was about to lecture Yamamoto, but stopped. He realized that cutting it off was the only solution.

"Tch, Fine, whatever…" He crossed his arm.

Yamamoto continued to snip though the dress and daydream. He wanted to attack Gokudera and rip off the dress, but he knew Gokudera just might kill him if he did that.

"A-aaah…"

Yamamoto's head snapped up at Gokudera's voice.

"Gokudera…?"

"W-what?"

"What was that sound?"

"Oh that? It was from the scissors. They're kinda cold, and I'm sensitive to cold things, so it surprised me." Gokudera said, actually being calm, even though he was admitting something _like that_ to Yamamoto.

"Oh." Yamamoto said with disappointment, but slight laughter in his voice. He continued to cut the dress, and Gokudera kept making sounds.

"Aaah-….."

"…"

"Mmm….Haaah…."

"_Gah…this is __**torture**__." _Yamamoto thought to himself after just 5 minutes of listening to Gokudera making his seductive but innocent sounds.

"Gaah…Y-Yamamoto…are you…haaah…almost d-done?" Gokudera moaned out, blushing at the sounds he was making.

"_Well, it doesn't matter what sound I make anyways because Yamamoto won't care."_

"Yeah, I'm uh, almost done."

Gokudera felt the scissors trace his back and suddenly arched his back.

"Ahhhh! Y-Yamamoto…!"

"_Okay, I CAN NOT take any more of this!"_

Yamamoto suddenly tackled the silver-ette to the bed and pinned him down, his arms held above his head.

"Hey! HEY! Y-Yamamoto! …What the HELL are you doing?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Sorry Gokudera but…I can't help it."

"WHAT?"

"And you started it." Yamamoto grinned, "With all your panting and moans."

It seems Yamamoto's dark perverted mood now showing its true colors.

"B-but that-!" Gokudera started, his hair messy and his face scarlet.

Yamamoto smiled and kissed the shorter boy, silencing him.

***BOOM***

"Eh? Did you hear that?" Tsuna exclaimed, in his house to his mom.

"Oh? That explosion? They must be having a sale!" Nana smiled happily.

"_Somehow…I have a feeling that explosion had to do with Gokudera getting angry at Yamamoto…" Tsuna sweatdropped. _


End file.
